get ready for the ride
by LoveEmmy
Summary: massie and the pretty committe are ready to take over the school and become the alphas this is my version of the clique prequel
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone just so you know this is my very first fanfiction so don't hate on me I just like typed this up accidently because I was about to type up my blog for everyone at school to read but this came out instead cause I was thinking about the clique! I decided that sounded like a really good story so I kept typing. This is like my version on the clique prequel so I hope that you guys like it review to tell me how I can make this better!!!

Love Emmy!!!

Disclaimer

Just in case everybody didn't know I am the best person in the whole wide world and I will crush anyone that gets in the way of me and my clique becoming the most powerful, and the most popular clique in the school. We will be so popular that every guy will want to go out with us, but we will turn them all down just to show everyone that we don't need any guys in our lives to make us feel ah-mazing. Cause we **KNOW** we're ah-mazing. Another point you should know… is that my name is Massie Block, and my clique is known as the Pretty Committee. Be prepared for the bumpy ride ahead of you cause this is going to be a heck of a year at OCD

Pretty Committee

Massie Block: the alphas of OCD now might think that the pretty committee is just a bunch of lbrs. But Massie is destined for a life a leadership and is waiting for just the right moment to pounce of the unsuspecting alphas. Cause with her chestnut brown shoulder length bouncy volumized hair. Her fierce amber eyes that if looks could kill you better hope she doesn't look at you! And the body that a supermodel has to be anorexic for.(but she's not) She seeps alpha from every pour in her entire body!

Alicia Rivera: this gossip girl also belongs in the in crowd with her black raven hair and beautiful brown eyes. Wants to have a better social life then what the currents alphas are giving her and her friends so she is helping Massie all the way with her devious plan to over throw the alphas. And being one of the biggest gossipers in the school defiantly has some perks on getting the dirt.

Dylan Marvil: What's not to love about this girl with her keen fashion sense and her wavy red curls, Dylan is also part of Massie's inner circle. Dylan just hopes that Massie can make their status go up fast cause she is sick of being made fun of by the alphas when she knows that they only call the pretty committee lbrs cause their scared of their everything. Because when you're part of a clique that's this good why wouldn't they be scared.

Kristen Gregory: she is the sporty nerdy one of the clique but hey everyone's got to have one. And besides this nerd defiantly doesn't look like one. Her smile can make you week in the knees and she can probably out diss anyone in the entire school (except for Massie)and make them start to cry in a matter of seconds. So don't be fooled by her innocent smile and sweet look because when it comes right down to it she's as mean as Massie and she belongs in Massie's circle.

H.O.T

Hailey: the alpha of the school and wants her status to stay that way. But with Massie and her clique becoming better by the minute she starts to think that her alpha title might be lost to a bunch of lbrs that no one has even heard of…YET. So Hailey tries to plan how to make sure that the lbs stay lbs because the worst thing to happen to an alpha is becoming an lbr ewww!

Olivia: The beta. She's starting to think that Hailey is starting to lose her touch at being the alpha so she is starting to plan her takeover, but its to bad that Massie already beat her to it. Olivia knows that she doesn't want to mess with Massie because she knows that only a real alpha can bring her clique out of the dirt and make them become the most popular girls in the school.

Taylor: the theta the follower of Hailey. But being the theta doesn't mean that she's is not as good as the rest of her friends. She is soo nawt ready for a life of being an lbr so this girl is ready to fight to the death on Hailey's side. Because Hailey never looses right especially to a group of lbs. lets hops she's right this time to.


	2. ALPHA MASSIE

The scent of lavender filled Massie's nose as she drew in a deep breath. She stuck her perfectly manicured feet out of the shower and wrapped herself in her favorite color towel. (purple) She flipped her coconut smelling hair over her shoulder and changed into her silk robe. She let out a sigh as she opened the door of her bathroom and stepped out onto her plush carpet.

I wake up every morning feeling like Pete Didy. Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm ganna hit the city… Massie's phone went off playing tik tok by kasha. She grabbed it and looked at her new text.

**Alicia: hey Mass!!!**

**Massie: hey wats up???**

**Alicia: ntm just wondering when we were supposed to come over later today…**

**Massie: come over at noon, bring your stuff… we r going shopping!!!**

**Alicia: ehmaYes!!!**

**Massie: **** c u then toodles!**

Massie smiled a satisfied smile and began to text the other girls

**Massie: girls come over at noon we r going to spend the rest of the day shopping!! Don't forget your cards!!!**

**Dylan: yea!!! And how could I forget??? I go NOWHERE with out them… duh!!!**

**Kristen: o yea… I totally am in need of some new clothes!!! C u then girlie!!!**

She gracefully glided over to her closet in desperate need for something total ten to wear today to the mall.

"ugh!!!" Massie screeched getting frustrated when she couldn't find anything that she thought of as alpha worthy. What would Hailey do? She questioned herself. Massie stood there for a while eyes blinking while she tried to refocus herself into alpha mode.

"What am I thinking? Why would I care what Hailey would do??? She's not going to be the alpha much longer. So she will no longer be the person for me to look up to with this kind of emergency. I have to look up to myself, and I have to start to be the alpha that people will look up to in this kind of emergency." She drew in a deep breath and then went into her closet again where she found a perfect outfit to wear.

Later that day when the girls had come over…

"Hey" Kristen giggled as she burst through the double doors, that lead to the blocks pool, making her "beautiful" grand entrance.

"Ehmygawd Kris! I totally heart the whole entrance thing you just had going on there" Massie giggled.

"Entrrrrraaaannnncccceeee" Dylan burped and we all started laughing hysterically.

"Ehmygawd I heart you guys! You're the best!" Massie said still laughing form the event that had just occurred.

"point." Alicia said. "you know I don't even know why H.O.T says we are a bunch of lbrs, I mean come aaawwnnn we are like totally the best clique anybody has every seen."

"You know mass she DOES have a good point, and I don't know about you but I am totally sick of being known as a loser clique." Kristen sighed. Dylan also nodded in agreement. The three betas looked over to their alpha hopping that she would say something. Massie smiled an award winning smile, and drew in a deep breath as her faithful friends leaned forward almost straining their ears to hear the words that would exit the alphas mouth.

"I am soooo ah-head of you guys." Massie finally said after letting the tension build up in the room just enough. She looked at her friends and saw that they had their eyebrows pushed together leaving crinkles in their foreheads.

"We" Massie paused again. "are going to take over the school and take are place as the rightful alphas of OCD, and sitting at the throne that sits at the top of the social pyramid." Massie smiled as she let the three girls ponder what she had just said.

"I HEART THAT!!!" Kristen said as she smiled proudly."I mean come awwnn we are sooo better then H.O.T puh-lease this will be a piece of cake."

"point! I tottaly agree with you mass" Alicia said. "we are ah-mazing and everyone should no it"

"luuvvv it!" Dylan burped. Massie beamed with pride. Not only because her friends loved her idea to take over the school, but also the fact that she was starting to act like a true alpha, and Massie loved that so much more.

**Hey guys I finally got this done I am sooo sry!!! I kept deleting it cuz I didn't like it and then it took like a zillion tries to finally get this chapter right!!! Ugh!!! But I am going to try to update sooo much more now cuz I have sooooo much more time (very sad because poms just ended **** but its ok cuz we got second place pom in the first competition, and then 3****rd**** and 3****rd**** for state competition for kick and pom… we had a good season… first time the middle school has ever done two routines so look us up on you tube for tjms poms competition we look really good) anyway please review saying what I could doo beter thx!!!**


End file.
